Airplanes
by Chocolate Cloud
Summary: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now... I can actually use a wish right now... KazuhaXHeiji ONE SHOT


**My first Detective Conan fanfic, i hope you like it**

**KazuhaXHeiji**

**x**

* * *

It was just like any other Saturday night. Heiji and I are sitting on the beach watching the stars. I don't remember how it became a habit, I think it was to help Heiji clear his mind from all those cases. But now it sort of became a tradition.

Tonight the wind is unusually strong, but it has been one of the best nights for star gazing, the sky was as clear as day. The stars twinkle above us as the waves rush onto the beach. I lay down on the beach to get a full view of all the stars that are gathered here today. But I also caught a glimpse of Heiji's expression, he seemed troubled.

"Heiji, what's wrong? You look worried," I stated. He took a deep breath in before replying, that's never a good sign.

"Nothing," he answered, with a glint of sadness now mixed in his eyes. I didn't want to force him to tell me, I focused my attention back to the stars. One star caught my eyes in particular, it's sparkling brighter than any of the stars around it, and it was also moving across the night sky. _A shooting star? No… it's an airplane. _Come to think of it, I've never seen a shooting star. I can really use a wish right now. To take away Heiji's trouble away, I don't like seeing him like this, I mean as his best friend. It's hard to watch him drowning in trouble and not be able to save him. Well, not being able to do anything really. I wonder if airplanes gain you wishes. I mean they shine as bright as a star, and they travel almost as fast as shooting star, so they can probably gain wishes as well right?

"Ne Heiji," I said still looking at the starry sky

"What?" he looked over his shoulder to look at me.

"Can we pretend that airplanes are shooting star?" I asked. He chuckled, a faint smile manage to escape my lips. I'm glad that I can cheer him up a bit, even though it offended me in a way. I mean what's wrong with my question?

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"It's just how can airplanes be shooting stars?"

"Why can't they be? They twinkle just as much and travel just as fast as a real shooting star," I reasoned

"Shooting stars travels 150000 nano seconds faster than a plane, it's almost the speed of light," I sighed. _Here we go with the science again._ How does he remember all these details? It really would be a waste if he gave up as a detective, he knows practically knows everything about science. Every chemical that are dangerous are well revised by him, he knows how to cure it, and stop it from spreading. But of course if it kills instant, he can't do anything about that. But then he can always tell what sort of chemical killed the person just by looking at it, which is kind of freaky. _Wait. Could it be that he's stuck on a case? Is that why he's so troubled?... It can't be right? The famous Osaka high school detective is stuck? Then what the hell is bothering him?_

"Airplanes merely travel 800km per hour," _he's still not finished? _He carried on "There's a big difference―"

"Tell me if another airplane shows up, kay? I want to see if I work like a shooting star," I cut him off, he looks confused but nodded.

"Do you believe that shooting stars gain wishes?" I changed the subject.

"Well, it's a mythical believe that…" _Nice choice of question Kazuha, now he's going to babble on about history! Why does he have to be good at every subject?_ But seriously, if an airplane shows up right now, I know what to wish for. I came back to reality when I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

"Kazuha, a shooting star," Heiji pointed out. My head responded to the instruction on its own and my eyes captured the most astonishing sight. One single shooting star flew by all those millions of other stars. It owned the scene, the dazzling and strong comet like star soar by the night sky. I watched as it passes by, but the image in my head remained.

"Did you make a wish?" Heiji asked

"I forgot! You could have reminded me!" I complained. _I guess I've have to rely on the airplane. _

"Why were you spacing out?" He asked

"I-I wasn't! I was just thinking!" I defended

"About what?" he asked again

"N-none of your business," I uttered.

"Could it be about a guy that you're thinking of a guy?" he bantered. I can also the big teasing smirk on his face right now. Why would I be thinking about a guy anyway? I'm worried about him, isn't it obvious? _Ahou… _he is a guy. Seriously can he like read mind or something?

"As a matter of fact I am," I replied honestly, and sat up again beside him.

"Really?" he voice sounds strained, he avoid making eye contact. Why is he anxious just because I'm worried about him?

"Yeah, you sound…concern," I tried to get him to tell me what's wrong. He immediately straightens up and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I'm not concern," he denies.

"Right…" I mumbled.

"Do you like him?" He caught me off guard. My heart beat loud and clear against my chest. I can feel my face heating up as I blushed heavily. But I don't think he saw in the dim moonlight. Where did that question come from?

"I-I… don't know," I shrugged it off, keeping my cool.

"Because I think he'd be a really lucky guy if you were to like him," he carried on in a calm but tense voice. _What? _My heart beat faster. Is that supposed to mean something? Is that his way of confessing? Am I getting the signal wrong? _Kazuha. How do you really feel about him?_ I asked myself truthfully. I knew the truth deep down in my heart but I just don't want to admit it. That's why I created a wall, to lock away the truth. Is it time? To break down this wall and face the truth once and for all? _It's now or never. _

"He's… really special to me, I don't think I'll ever be able to live without him," I said in a small voice. But I'm pretty sure he heard, he turned to look at me as a response.

"I… It's true, I-I do like…" my voice drifted off, getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Warmth flooded over me, but something didn't feel right. The penetrating emotion in his eyes makes me feel… _sad?_ He tore his gaze from my eyes to something behind me. A smile appeared on his face, but the misery in his eyes didn't disappear.

"Look, it's an airplane," He said. I turn to look at the airplane he is looking at, it isn't as sparkling and magical as the shooting star. But something about it just seems dependable it just seems like I can trust it with my wish.

"Make a wish," Heiji's whispered his warming voice by my ear. My heart skipped a beat, I can feel his breath on my neck. I ignored the little things going on in my head. I closed my eyes, and instead of making the wish I intended to. I made the wish that my heart wanted the answer to the most. A wish that explains the mystery that remains in my heart all those years. I opened my eyes again, the airplane has vanished. I wonder if that worked...

"What did you wish for?" Heiji asked from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"I…I wished that" I felt a rush of warmth on my face, I ignored it and carried on "I can understand your feelings for me," I finished, my blush deepened. I looked back into his eyes, the sorrow was long gone in his eyes, now it sparkled with affection and warmth.

"You don't need a wish to know that," he leaned in closer, his left hand cupped my right cheek and gently brushed his lips against mine. A tinkling feeling was sent around my body, as I parted my lips. He took the invitation and darted his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every bit of it. Unsure of what to do, I froze in place and enjoyed the sensation. He deepened the kiss, as I ran my fingers through his hair and rested my left hand against his back. His right hand snaked around my waist and held me closer to him. The kiss ended as we parted for air, the joy of finally knowing stretched a smile on my face. He replied the smile and pulled me in for a hugged as he wrapped his arms around me holding me closely to him. I respond and threw my arms around him, never wanting to let go. Who said that Airplanes doesn't gain wishes? _It really does. _

* * *

** I love this paring the most, but i don't really have time to start a whole story about them. so i hope u like the one shot. Plz review x**


End file.
